


A Musical!

by TheyCallmeRendezvous_GIR (SanderRohde)



Series: Something Rotten-A Musical! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Alternate Universe-Musical, Alternate Universe-Steampunk Elements, Anachronistic, But I liked the challenge, Crack Treated Seriously, Deceit is Shakespeare, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Remember those Tick Tocks?, Remus uses modern lingo, Roman and Remus may or may not be related, Roman seemed to fit better, Similar to the musical, Something Rotten au, Something Rotten last names, The only reason, This one is a one shot, Well those are why Virgil is Nick, Wrote this at half sleep right before my bedtime, because, but I can expand if you want, everyone does, meme references, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/TheyCallmeRendezvous_GIR
Summary: Wanting to get revenge on his long term enemy Deceit Shakespeare, Mr. Virgil Bottom goes to see a Soothsayer for the future popular thing. Well, Remus is certainly not what he expected, but... He could work something out.





	A Musical!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As school starts in a few days, I wanted to write something/s before that happened. Hope You enjoy! Am a big fan of something Rotten. Oh! By the way! This is just a quick fic! If you ever want to write a Something Rotten au, do the usual thing to credit and maybe even use some of the roles I put characters in!

Virgil’s feet pitter pattered across the dirt road, the coins from Roman’s Rainy Day Fund shaking in his pocket as he ran to the shops, his brain trying to get him to return as it was the farthest he’d ever gone. 

Would his fiance Roman trust him again, or his brother Patton even? Those were the important things, even if he wouldn’t admit he liked the naive idiots. He passed street corner after street corner until his legs burned.

Looking in front of him, there was a man who looked crazy and dirty in an arsenic colored tunic and dirt covered trousers that might have originally been that color but were probably just dirty and worn.

He didn’t want to know what had stained them, as the man also reeked of something, even worse than he did, or any other person living in the Renaissance. That was saying something, because regular baths were not taken by most people, save the nobles. 

Said crazy man had a sign in surprisingly neat calligraphy next to him in green paint. The sign said “Remus Duke: Soothsayer. Got any deodorant? Future reference! Palm Readings, Future Readings, Communications with the Dead, Fire breathing, Custom orders. Will take any soap you have. Thank you for your patronage.” 

Virgil wondered why the strange man (Remus, he assumed) had already written ‘Thank you for your patronage.’ It seemed foreboding and kind of weird, but polite for the man sitting in front of him to have written this.

Did he know that Virgil would be looking for a soothsayer? Hopefully he wouldn’t have to pay all of the excess money.

He wouldn’t go towards the instinct of the dirty man he had that it was a scam. It was probably true that it was a scam, but he needed that idea, and his writer’s block was not doing him any favors. 

The man in front of him finally noticed the anxious mess in front of  _ him.  _

“ Hello!” smirked the dirty man (Remus, that was his name), “What do you want? Anything I can get you? Perhaps you have a bar of soap I can gnaw on? Hey Virgil!”

Virgil didn’t trust this Remus person as far as he could throw him, and that moment didn’t help his case. He wanted to scream. 

“ One free fortune. Might convince you why this dirty rat man might be the best man that ever came close to those wary eyeballs! Or closer to those pantyhose, if you know what I mean!” 

“Ok…”

Virgil’s mind was made up. He would stay and humor this stinky rat man. 

“Ok, here goes. He was about to step on a bridge! That was nowhere near him!” 

  
  


Virgil looked ready to run. 

“Wait for it…” 

Virgil stopped for a second. Maybe he could give him a chance for once. 

The scene in front of Virgil was of two people, one wearing small spectacles, the other wearing dark welding goggles walking into the street and sitting down to play cards on the side of the road. One of them took a sip from his porcelain teacup while the other pulled out a deck of cards. The card deck was shuffled, and they started playing a game with the cards. It looked a lot like… 

Next came a man. This man seemed to look over at the other side of the street, and then start… twirling? 

He wore a hat and a monocle with the outside rim rusted of it. His foot went out of rotation for a second and he rotated towards the card gamers.. Then stopped just in time. Not near the game at all. 

Maybe, just maybe Remus could be.. decent? 

“Now what do you want? Do you want to just be left alone because ‘it’s just a phase, mom?’ “ 

“No, actually,” responded Virgil, “Do you know what the next big… theatre thing will be?” 

The man just looked at him with a smirk. 

“...yes.” 

Virgil looked at Remus. 

“How much do I need to pay to know?” 

Remus turned towards Virgil, tilted more like. 

“Well, four pence.”

Four pence was rather expensive, but…

“Let’s shake on it.”

And just like that…

“Well, I can see something… The next hot trend for… theatre will be....  _ Musicals. _ ”

“What the hell are musicals?” 

Virgil hadn’t heard of such a thing. But neither had anyone else at that time. 

“It appears to be a play..”

Virgil interjected. He was hooked.

“Yes, go on.” 

Remus smiled.

“ … where the dialogue stops and the plot is conveyed through song !”

Virgil was skeptical. Did he just hear…

“Through song?”

Remus just smiled his weird yellow smile.

“Yes!” 

Virgil was still confused as to what a musical was. 

“Wait, so an actor is saying his lines

And then out of nowhere he just starts singing?”

Remus looked a bit tired, but responded still the same with his crazed smile. 

“Yes”

Virgil looked Remus in the eye. He was still wondering how that would be good for publicizing his plays and beat his main time enemy, the popular bard, The Bard, Deceit Shakespeare?

“Well that is the…  _ Stupidest thing that I have ever heard!” _

Where did that come from? 

Remus laughed a happy laugh, for him at least. It sounded more like a screech. 

“You have some nice pipes! Perhaps you could star in one of these… musicals, Virgil?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I... will be going to bed now and definitely not binging various Sanders Sides animatics in bed. 
> 
> References: Thomas Sanders Vines, various meme kind of things, etc


End file.
